jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Joko Sanjo
Joko Sanjo (参序 序粉 Sanjo Joko) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. An illegitimate child of DIO, she was conceived using Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. She is largely unaware of DIO's actions and the circumstances behind her parentage, and currently resides in Kōwan, Japan in the local orphanage alongside her twin brother, Jomei Sanjo. Unlike her brother, Jomei, she never got over her childhood and holds a festering bitterness in her heart that has driven her towards a questionable path in life. Appearance For a Japanese woman, Joko is quite tall, nearly standing parallel with her twin brother. She is also remarkably thin, with nearly no muscle mass to her body, substantially smaller than every other member of her family. This makes her very physically inept, and causes her to have a very small chest, something she is very self-conscious about. Her black hair is incredibly long, reaching her hips, and is partly pinned up at the sides into two very long, thin side ponytails. The rest hangs freely and often appears thick and messy. Her eyes aren't as sharp as Jomei's but hold an undeniable point at the corners. Partnered with her permanently furrowed brows and tight-lipped frown, she seems to be constantly annoyed with everything around her. Her lateral canines are noticeably pointed, but her most prominent feature is the star-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. She wears a dark navy tsume-eri (feminine Japanese school uniform) with a skirt that reaches her mid-thigh as well as thigh-high black socks that extend past the hem of her skirt. On her feet are a pair of ''very ''expensive Hender Schemes loafers in tan that she is ''insanely ''protective of. When not in uniform, her love for the finer things in life becomes very obvious, as she dresses like a valley girl in gaudy, cheap jewellery almost meant for costume. Backstory Joko was born to Natsume Sanjo, a young woman returning from a hellish vacation to Egypt that ended with near complete amnesia and a horrible fear of her two children. Her marked fear and anxiety around her children led to unintentional neglect, despite the adoration both of them tried to lavish upon her. She did not leave the house except for absolute necessities like groceries, and during such errands the twins would be left by themselves at home. She and her twin, Jomei, ended up relying on one another, becoming inseparable to the point that if they were out of each other's immediate sight, both would break into crying fits until reunited. Joko had a reticent personality and a dislike for direct sunlight, which only served to further their isolation. When she turned four, she began to glow from her chest during the night. Her brother gained a nearly identical glow in the daytime. Her glow was blue, and she would always feel a little sleepy under it's pull, like the thing inside of her wanted to sleep forever. She also gained the ability to make other people in the room with her afraid of her when she got really angry. Her mother began completely avoiding them, and had descended into fitful rambling when they were near about a strange man they came to know as 'Dio'. They could never put meaning to the repeated word, at their young age, but it stuck with them since it was the only thing they remembered their mother saying. At five, in a heated fight with her brother for a toy, they tried to make each other afraid with their strange 'powers', and the feeling horribly startled their mother on the couch. She screamed and ran from them, locking herself in her bedroom in complete distress. Both twins immediately became scared in return, and fell into distress at the sounds of their mother. They eventually didn't hear anything from her room, and after a few days without food or water, strange men in black outfits came to their home.The weak, neglected children were transferred into the custody of Aya Mizutani, the woman who ran the Kōwan orphanage. Never told what happened to her mother and taken from her home to be left in a strange environment, Joko's shyness warped into silence and a huge reserve of bitterness. Though she was put through child therapy, it had no effect on her. She didn't seem effected by living in the orphanage, managing to go through the motions and keep going, despite refusing to speak. She didn't latch to anything or anyone except for Jomei, and their attachment was nearly unhealthy, as both twins had marked separation anxiety. As her heart has darkened and grown more bitter over the years, she has begun to walk a dangerous path. Personality Though quiet, stern and rather sour-tempered, Joko has a thinly veiled prideful side, with a marked love for the luxuries of the world and a 'holier-than-thou' attitude. She speaks in stiff, somewhat unnatural Kyoto-ben, and holds her nose in the air, sometimes outright declaring herself to be better than others, despite having little Stand or physical capability. When annoyed, stressed or defensive, she either buttons up or lets her temperamental side show, snapping in thick Osakan dialect and sharp words. Her bitter, aloof personality often drives away potential partners, but in some cases seems to attract them instead. With friends, she is remarkably calm, allowing as much as groping from certain individuals without breaking face. She dotes on those she cares for, and even though she will rarely say anything nice about the others, she believes her actions speak louder than her words. Her childishness shows in her lack of tact, abrasiveness and her pouty nature. She also has a notable insecurity about the flatness of her bust, blowing up whenever it's brought up. Beneath this all lies a festering, resentful rage that is kept bottled up. When it unleashes she blows her top like a volcano and hurls insults. She does her best to not snap at others, and does her best not to use her aura-like power of fear, not enjoying the results. Talents & Abilities Stand Joko's Stand, Sister Moon, is remarkably weak, holding no offensive capabilities and only being active at night. It lives as a faint blue glow within her chest, and is described as 'tired' and 'unresponsive' by Joko herself. This is a source of major frustration for the girl, as it leaves her completely defenseless. The one skill that her Stand possesses is a weak ability to cause others to fall asleep. It only works if Joko's will exceeds theirs, and takes up to five minutes to fully take effect. She cannot use her Stand around midnight, as between 12 - 12:15 AM in clear skies, her power becomes stronger and her Stand seems to 'rouse slightly' in its sleep, murmuring nonsense words and causing her sleep radius to get larger and take half the time to effect. Its side effect is that it causes extreme tiredness in Joko herself, and can cause her to faint. Personal '''Fear Aura: '''Joko possesses the ability to create a 2 metre wide radius where anyone within it feels Intimidated. She does not like to use this ability, but is not as against its use as Jomei is. She tries to only use this as a last resort. '''Running/Agility: '''Her primary form of defending herself comes in her ability to run long distances, clamber up or down rather quickly, and her ability to use her thin body to hide. She does not like to do this in her price-y shoes, so prefers to wear runners when outdoors so she doesn't potentially ruin her shoes while hiding. '''Intelligence: '''Her inability to fight forced her to learn another way to defend herself in the city; she learned to outthink others if at all possible and use her brain and her legs to get out of any necessary fights. She possesses a sharp memory and does her best to use this to her advantage.